Teacher
by Bellaralo
Summary: What if Rey had said yes to his offer of teaching her the force? My story is about a Darker Rey, and perhaps a lighter Ren.


_Teacher_

 _Chapter One: The Chasm_

" _You need a teacher."_

She never felt as alive as she was right in this moment. She felt everything. She felt the pain of her broken body against the frosted air around her. She felt the force dancing around her, but not being able to grasp it by the reins and take charge. Why would it abandon her now, when she needed it the most?

" _I can show you the way to the force."_

It was as if he knew she was seeking it out, but couldn't find it. His eyes were filled with desperation between the flashes of crimson and sapphire. His eyes bore into her soul with promises of something more. She knew then she had to make a choice between death, and joining the dark side. She hated this monster, this wielder of the dark side, the murderer of Han Solo. She felt her hate for this monster, and the fear of her impending death circle her. She felt the tips of her fingers tingle, but not from the cold air. It was the force, the darkness, it was smothering her. It was repressing the lightness and overtaking her.

The feeling was so strong she took a step back, inches from the edge of the chasm that was opening behind her. She could feel the land shudder under her feet, and she lost balance.

It took everything in him to keep her from falling over the edge. He quickly harnessed all the power of the force, so he could grasp her and yank her to him. If it was someone other then himself, she would have been lost.

 _Stupid girl_

With a force greater then expected, she crashed into him. She was tiny, but she knocked the air from his lungs and he fell with a thump into the snow covered ground. Her limp body fell onto his, and he shuddered at the physical contact, for it was a the particular way she landed that effected him. She laid on top of him for what felt like eternity before he shoved her off, not caring if he hurt her in the process. She made a small noise noting she was upset at her mistreatment, but at least she wasn't dead.

" _Show me"_

She had spoken it so softly against the crashing of the planet around her he couldn't believe his ears. She was losing to the darkness, her eyes were closing, and he knew she was about to loose conscious.

" _What?"_

He could not even try to hide his surprised tone. Had she just accepted his offer? The beacon of light that everyone was so keen on keeping safe was accepting his offer to be trained under the dark side? Impossible.

" _Show me the way to the force"_

With the last word she passed out completely, but not before he looked into her eyes. She was afraid, and lonely. He felt it using the force, and she was being honest. She did want him to teach her the ways of the force.

Once she was asleep completely he pulled himself together. He pressed a button located on his belt, a button that alerted to his need of backup. Shortly someone will be here. He gathered there sabers and dragged her away from the chasm fearing it would open up more and swallow them both whole. He was feeling very weak. Looking down he noticed his injuries were indeed in dire need of medical attention. A thick, dark trail followed him as he pulled her to safer ground.

It was in that moment of weakness he couldn't understand why he had offered training this desert rat in the first place. He acknowledged she was force sensitive, but she was no more powerful then most he had encountered. She was an untrained late bloomer of the force. Something that was not unheard of, but being untrained for so long can cause control issues. She will need to learn how to use and wield the force before she could apply it in real battle. Today was a fluke, he told himself. She was lucky, and she was skilled with hand to hand combat. That was all.

 _Show me_

He replayed her words over and over until a rescue vessel had made its decent upon him. The question was, could she embrace the dark side and finally see how he saw the darkness. It was freedom, while the light side is nothing more then slavery. Guarded by rules, and limits the light side suffocated him at one time. The dark side was unlimited in its power, and he had a thirst for power that was unmatched by anyone he had known. Perhaps the only person, his grandfather, could understand how free he felt.

Let me know what you think so far. Review and follow!


End file.
